Story:Star Trek: Prometheus
Star Trek: Prometheus is the adventures of the crew of the USS Prometheus, the prototype of the Prometheus class. Background The Star Trek: Prometheus timeline is comprised of both "Shatnerverse" and the "Canon" (television & movies) universe, as well as large portions of the "novel-verse" such as the Genesis Wave trilogy, the A time to... series, and the original series novel Prime Directive. In the Star Trek: Prometheus canon following the events in Prime Directive Starfleet reconsidered its plan to transform the Talin system's gas giant, Talin VIII, into a suitable food source for "The One" and dispatched a battle group which destroyed "The One" as a threat to the galactic ecology and life throughout the galaxy. Following the destruction of "The One", and with the consent of the Talin ambassadors, several dozen nuclear warheads were detonated in the gas giant Talin VIII which was designated as the official homeworld of the "The Many". In the Star Trek: Prometheus canon after the Preserver obelisk in the mirror universe, in Preserver, failed to destroy the mirror universe and after Tiberius, Intendent Spock, T"Val, and Kate Janeway, returned to the Mirror Universe onboard the Enterprise NX-1701, Tiberius and his agents seized control of the Enterprise. Tiberius however, in an uncharacteristic gesture of kindness, allowed Spock, T'Val, and Janeway to leave unharmed with a shuttle capable of high warp speeds before heading to the world of Chal and forging an romantic relationship and military alliance with Praetor Telani which secured Chal as a stronghold and secure staging area for Tiberius and secured the position of Empress for Telani. In the Star Trek: Prometheus canon, Ambassador Spock was successful in injecting red matter into the Hobus system's sun as it went nova resulting in the star collapsing into a black hole before its explosion could create a superluminal shockwave which would have destroyed the Romulan star system. As a result neither the Jellyfish nor the Narada were pulled into the singularity thereby preventing the creation of the Star Trek 2009 timeline. Characters The series features several characters, which include: *Captain Logan MacLeod :The half-human, half-Betazoid commanding officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Commander Solen :The Vulcan first officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Lieutenant Commander Garav Rimosi :The Andorian Chief Tactical Officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Durgan Morlon :The joined Trill Chief Engineer of the ''Prometheus'' *Chief Operations Officer: Lieutenant Gleicy Ruiz :The Chief of Operations on the ''Prometheus'' *Lieutenant Jonathan Sulu :A descendant of Hikaru Sulu and Chief Flight Control Officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Lieutenant Commander T'Wan :The Vulcan Chief Science Officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral :The Ktarian Chief Medical Officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Lieutenant Commander Tahna Malyik :The Bajoran Counselor of the ''Prometheus'' *Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua "Chief" Gunn :Joshua literally spent decades of his career assigned to the Starfleet Corp of Engineers Special Projects Division. *Ensign D4 Green (a.k.a Dean) :A Nasat who serves in the Prometheus' engineering department. *Tedak :The Prometheus' '' chef as well as unofficial counselor and morale officer. *Celes Tal :A former ''Voyager crew member. *Agmir :The first Phylosian in Starfleet. *ECH Mark I (A.K.A. Lou) :A Mark I EMH that volunteered to become the prototype for the Emergency Command Holographic Program AK-1 Command and Tactical Subroutine Omega-323 Mark I program. Like the Mark IV EMH on the Prometheus The Mark I ECH has a name, his however was not self chosen but given to him as by Captain MacLeod because of his resemblance to his creator Doctor Louis Zimmerman. *EMH Mark IV (A.K.A. Emmie) :The Emergency Medical Hologram onboard the Prometheus has, with Captain MacLeod's blessing, adopted a named based on her program's name, customized her appearance, and expanded her program to developed her own interests much like the Mark 1 EMH formerly of the starship Voyager. Episodes *' ' (Completed) *'Armageddon '(In Production) *' ' (In Production - postponed) Category:Stories